Kurt and Blaine
by GleekFreak92
Summary: When you truly love someone you can get through anything. I know that's vague but I really want you guys to be surprised. I promise this is worth the read and that it has a happy ending. I hope you all give it a chance.


Safe to say Kurt was drunk. He knew he didn't like how it felt from past experience but he wanted to impress Blaine and well..Blaine didn't seem to have any concerns about it either by the looks of it. So he got absolutely trashed. Then Rachel wanted to play spin the fucking bottle. So they played. Then when Rachel spun the bottle it landed on Blaine. Kurt tried not to panic because he knew Blaine was gay and that he wouldn't like it he _knew _that.

But then they kissed. They kissed and no matter how much he said it didn't matter he couldn't stand to watch it anymore. His heart ripped out of his chest anyways and this was _nothing_ compared to how he felt about Finn. That never hurt him like this. This felt like his heart was just taken from his chest and was cut into before it was stiched sloppily back together in jagged pieces with sizable cracks still left in it. It felt like he would never be whole again and just why couldn't someone want _him _for a change? What was so wrong that even gay boys chose to kiss Rachel fucking Berry over Kurt Hummel? He was not going to be okay. He got up sloppily while he thought everyone was consumed by the kiss or by cheering them on. But of course Finn noticed his openly sobbing step-brother because he was the designated driver. And of course Finn followed Kurt because that's just what brothers do according to him. But Kurt didn't really notice when Finn purposefully knocked into Blaine and blamed it on his uncoordinated clumsy legs that he couldn't dance with much less seem like he wasn't drunk with if a cop pulled him over on the road after tonight would ask.

But it did get Blaine's attention. He thought he saw Kurt rushing out of the room with Finn following behind him. Blaine started to get up but Rachel knocked him down by pulling on his shirt.

"Rachl legoo 'f my shr..My shirt..Kursy sd..Leggo.."(Rachel let go of my shirt. Kurtsie is sad. Let go.) He pulled and fell onto his back unable to keep his balance or catch himself in his inebriated state. He clumsily got onto his legs and giggled because this must be how Finn walks _all the time_ but then he remembered that Kurt's sad. He doesn't want his Kurt to be sad.

So he stumbled his way to where he heard someone crying loudly not bothering to muffle his tears and he tripped over his own feet before sprawling on the floor in a daze.

"Kurrrrt. Wy uuuu ryin'?"(Why are you crying?) A hiccup.

"Don' ry Kurtie. G-gime a h-hug! Hgs m-mk e-evr-thn b-btr!"(Don't cry Kurtie. Give me a hug! Hugs make everything better!) Blaine got up and opened his arms sloppily ready to fall onto the bed and scoot closer to Kurt to hug him when Finn started pushing him outta the room.

"Not this time it doesn't. Get your drunk ass out of here and leave him alone. You've done enough to him for tonight. Sober up then if you fucking remember this, then next try just try to realize when the moment he started acting like this happened you dumbass." Kurt spoke up before Blaine was pushed all the way out of the room.

"Wy d-dosn' n-no 'ne love m-e-e 'inn? Y-ou di-did't, B-blen d-dos't! M-myb all I gt is Karky kssis tht I dnt w-w-wnt! 'M gna be 'lone frevr! (Why doesn't anyone love me Finn? You didn't, Blaine doesn't! Maybe all I get is Karofsky kisses that I don't want! I'm going to be alone forever!)

Finn shoved him one last time and he fell on his butt in the hallway just laying there. He laid there looking at the spinning ceiling stunned. Kurt loved Blaine? That's impossible. All of the coffee dates and the moments they had came flowing into his head. Kurt always looked at him the same way though he never noticed it. He saw Kurt curl tighter into himself just as the door slammed probably thinking Finn left. Suddenly there was tiny water droplets on his face and _oh.._He was crying. He went back downstairs and tried to grab his jacket. Rachel tried to kiss him again. He stumbled to the nearest bathroom and threw up the contents in his stomach violently and sliding to the ground starting to sober up. How could he do that to Kurt? Kurt..He just wanted to tell Kurt..He couldn't remember what he wanted to tell him..Something important. But he passed out before he could right there in front of the bathroom and he didn't wake up until the next morning when he heard yelling from two men and _ow_ okay..Maybe he should leave..No he should definitely leave. He flushes the toilet still filled with his vomit from last night and gargles until he can get to his toothbrush then he stumbles out of the bathroom and crawls up the stairs toward the shouting even though it makes his head worse.

"Owww..Rachel..I'm leavin'..'S too loud here..I gotta go to somethin'..Gotta..Gotta find Kurt..Yeah..That's what I gotta do..Kurt.." Is it even possible that he has a hangover and is still drunk at the same time? He wasn't sure but he crawled toward the front door and used the doorknob to help himself up before opening it. The sun slapped him in the face and he reeled back as pain exploded behind his eyelids, his hands too busy covering his eyes to catch himself. Luckily one of Rachel's fathers caught him before he hit the ground.

"You aren't going anywhere until that hangover is gone. What were you kids thinking drinking without supervision?!"

"Drinking at all!" Rachel's other dad said. Blaine was too nauseated from the pain to pay attention.

"Its so louddddddddd." Blaine moaned.

"Serves you right for drinking under my roof!" Leroy stated grumpy.

"Oh be quite Leroy they're just kids! What did you expect?" Hiram shot back.

"So that mean's its okay?!"

"Of course its not and Rachel will be punished along with the other parents being notified once she gives us the other children's names and numbers but I think you are being too extreme. It's not like she's done anything like this before. I bet it was that Puckerman who put her up to this. It's not her fault she was manipulated. She probably only wanted them to have winecoolers to begin with and only two per person. Yes this has Noah's name all over it. At least he replaced everything though."

"_Hiram Berry!"_

"What?! He did!"

"_Be! Quite!"_

_"__Fine! You handle this by yourself then! See if I'm there to keep you calm while you dole out her grounding!" _Hiram huffed crossing his arms and stomping up the stairs.

"Hiram..Wait! I'm sorry..Hiram!" Leroy sighed and buried his face in his hands groaning. Rachel just looked guilty as Blaine threw up all over his vintage coffee table.

"You are cleaning that up Rachel Berry. Part one of your punishment starts _now _and I do not want to hear _one single complaint _do you hear me young lady?!" She snapped her mouth shut and went to get the cleaning supplies her eyes filling with tears. She was only going to agree, and to apologize for everything. She didn't let her dad see her face though because she knew she had fresh tear tracks running down her face now. Blaine seems to have passed out. Rachel was just lucky that Blaine didn't get any puke on himself. She plugged her nose, put the vomit apron on, got the rubber gloves on her hands, and tied her hair back before going with a trash can, and a cleaning brush to get it all off the table trying not to throw up herself, and being careful not to let it touch her. After she threw the trash out she saw that her dad was no longer in the kitchen and went up to her room getting all of her Broadway-esque entertainment devices, music, videos, magazines, and books and setting them outside of her door before laying on her bed and crying into her pillow out of guilt only throwing up once in her attached bathroom because she was still hung-over, and crying herself to sleep by the toilet a short time later.

Blaine however kept trying to get up and leave in his hung-over state to go to Kurt. He didn't know why he had to go to Kurt but he just needed to get to him. The longer he stayed away the worse he felt. He was feverish and delirious. He got so weak that all he could do was barely mumble Kurt's name in his sleep. His entire body was yearning for the young mans forgiveness and to tell him that he loved Kurt too. He felt a white hot pain on the heal of his left foot suddenly and his muscle contracted from how bad the pain was. All that was heard through the house was a shouting of a name and then there were footsteps rushing up the stairs only to see a boy barely breathing on their couch. They knew what they had to do and they jumped into action. Hiram carried Blaine to the car while Leroy drove to the Hummel-Hudson house breaking the speed limit a great deal and hoping it wasn't too late.

Kurt Hummel was Blaine Anderson's soul-mate. And from the looks of it Kurt's heart was currently broken into a million pieces. This rarely happened but sometimes when a soul-mate feels completely hopeless of that person's other half loving them like they love them or anyone loving them and they're heart breaks just on the side of too much both soul-mates get severely sick and can die. The Berry's rushed Blaine to the front door and barged into the house. They found Kurt on his bed thankful that he has lasted this long and wasn't already gone and set Blaine on the bed next to Kurt just waiting to see what happened with the Hummel-Hudson family desperately hoping they would be okay.

Everyone sighed in relief and simultaneously started crying from all that they've been through that morning when Kurt and Blaine clung to each other and started to get some color back in their bodies. Everyone was shocked to see Finn collapse to the ground physically and emotionally exhausted and just let go of all of his senses crying his eyes out desperately right there by the bed. Carole sat on the floor and pulled him into her arms comforting him even as she cried. Burt walked to the medicine cabinet to take his emergency heart medicine to calm his heart down before going to lie down on the couch in the living-room to ensure he was going to be okay. He himself was drained. Leroy and Hiram held each other for comfort as well. When Finn started having more composure come back to him Carole got up and hugged Leroy and Hiram.

"Thank you. I don't know how we'll ever repay you for this."

"You don't have to do a thing Carole. We found out what was happening, and we couldn't just let them..Just let them.." Leroy couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"I know. Thank you. Both of you. I'd better go check on Burt." She wiped her eyes, and rushed to find him and make sure he was okay. Finn stood and turned to them.

"Mr. and Mr. Berry..I should never have let last night happen..I..If that didn't happen then this wouldn't be happening right now..I'm sorry.."

"You couldn't have stopped them Finn. But thank you for being the designated driver and making sure everyone was safe."

"I-is Rachel okay? She must be feeling pretty guilty. Puck found out you two were going to be out of town and wouldn't leave her alone about it so it wasn't entirely her fault..I tried to back her up but he wouldn't stop hounding her about it.."

"We are just going to go check on her. I think its best to give Kurt and Blaine some space alone anyways. We need to shut the door. They will get better faster if they are alone together for as long as possible."

"Yeah..Yeah okay.." They walked out of the room and shut the door quietly before going to the living-room.

"Burt? You okay?" Burt nodded.

"Yeah yeah..I'll be fine..Just gotta rest..Ticker ain't what it used to be y'know? I'm just gonna take a nap..Day got..exciting.."

"We understand sweetheart. Get some rest." Burt closed his eyes and slept.

Hours later Kurt woke up in Blaine's arms and unconsciously pushed himself further into his embrace needing it before realizing what was happening and pulling away with a gasp after sitting up. That caused Blaine to wake up and whimper as if he were in pain starting to shiver.

"Kurrrtttt.." He sounded as sick as I suddenly felt. I quickly went back to him and felt 100% better. I was freaking out. That sort of thing only happened when a soul-mates heart breaks and its so rare..Is..Is Blaine my soul-mate?

"Blaine..Blaine please..Wake up.." He slowly opened his eyes.

"K-kurt? How..Where am I? H-how did I get here?" He tried to move but Kurt stopped him.

"You can't move Blaine..You can't..We're sick without each other..We could die."

"What are you talking about? That only happens to soul-ma—Wait..Are you saying..Kurt..Are we..?"

"Yeah..Yes Blaine..I think so.."

"Oh..Oh my God..Kurt..I love you so much." And just like that most of the broken and missing pieces of Kurt's heart were put back together again. But Kurt still needed some reassurance. He wasn't healed completely just yet.

"I love you too, Blaine. It hurt so much when you kissed Rachel. I c-couldn't handle it I—"

"I don't like Rachel like that. I'm so sorry Kurt. I tried to get to you but Finn pushed me out of the room. Then I went back to the party to find you at your house which made no sense because you were still at Rachel's but she tried to kiss me again and I threw up in the toilet and passed out there. Then I tried to find you in the morning but the Berry's thought I had a hangover..I guess it was just the soul sickness.."

"I'm sorry Blaine..I wish he let you through to me..All I wanted was you last night."

"I think I knew that subconsciously..That you needed me."

"I always needed you. I wasn't sure I would have a soul-mate but I've always just needed mine. I'm so glad it's you Blaine."

"I'm glad that it's you." Kurt smiled and slowly fell back to sleep. They were stronger, but they weren't at their full strength yet. They'd get there though. They had a long and happy life ahead of them to live. And live it they did.


End file.
